


little white lie

by jinamor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fake ex, M/M, i mention pee quite a few times but not in a kinky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinamor/pseuds/jinamor
Summary: "Well, I guess I'm glad nobody is bothering you now," He shrugs his shoulders, "But me being your ex? That's unrealistic"Jeonghan is about to let Seungcheol know that it was believable enough to scare the line guy away, but he's quiet when Seungcheol leans forward suddenly, speaking to his ear."I would never let you go"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	little white lie

Jeonghan sighs, impatiently shaking his leg, he sticks his head out to count the people in line before him. One, two, three, four, five, six. The line has not moved at all.

"They're taking their sweet time there, right?" Sounds right behind him.

Jeonghan only turns briefly nodding to the guy, it takes him half a second to decide if he wants to turn around completely and do some small talk; it might make the wait a little more bearable.

It works, they share some meaningless talk until Jeonghan is next in line.

"Maybe we could share"

The stranger makes a face, points to the bathroom door with his head.

Jeonghan caught the implication, but he still plays dumb in an effort to disencourage this guy. "I can't pee with someone looking at me"

It's not that there's anything wrong with him, it's just that Jeonghan really is just trying to pee. Anyway, he doesn't hook up in stranger bathrooms anymore, he swore to himself after the last time.

But he insists, "You know what I mean" he even winks, maybe Jeonghan would find it seductive if his bladder was not annoyingly full.

He's still trying to find the words to let him down easy, when he insists once more, "Can I ask you to wait for me? Or at least give me your number?"

That irks Jeonghan; all his patience has eroded while waiting in this fucking line. The guy is not being exactly creepy, but he can't help it that his insistence rubs him wrong.

He sighs, "This is really not going to work"

"Come on"

"I promise, you really don't want to be hitting on me"

"Why not?"

Jeonghan bites his lip, turns around looking for an out, anything.

He finds his savior, and Jeonghan for once feels thankful that Choi Seungcheol is such a social butterfly. He must be in the middle of his greeting rounds through the party, giving and receiving high fives and hugs here and there.

Jeonghan locks eyes with him at some point and Seungcheol waves.

"Oh no, he's here" Jeonghan turns back to the guy, "He saw us, oh my god, I hope he doesn't dare… ugh, he's coming over"

The guy looks really confused, his eyes finding Seungcheol, who is walking towards them now.

He looks just as bewildered, probably wondering why Jeonghan didn't greet him back; he's sensitive like that.

"He's my ex" Jeonghan hurries to speak before Seungcheol arrives, "He's like super possessive. He has the idea we're getting back together… never again, I swear. He's crazy" he punctuates by twirling a finger around his ear.

"What's going on?" Seungcheol has reached them.

"Nothing!" Jeonghan says, fake panic lilting his voice and contorting his face, "We were just talking, I swear, I don't even know his name"

"What?" Seungcheol asks again, this time turning also to the guy behind Jeonghan. His confusion can easily be mistaken by anger since he has to scream to be heard over the music, frown etched in his face.

It works, before Jeonghan can talk some more shit, the guy has abandoned his place on the line.

"What was that about?" Seungcheol asks again, he will probably sulk if Jeonghan doesn't explain. 

"I just needed to get rid of him" Jeonghan tries his best to put an apologetic face, "I told him you were my very 

overprotective, very buff ex"

Jeonghan smooths his hand through Seungcheol's bicep in an effort to make him stop pouting. He manages it a few minutes later, after he's given Seungcheol all kinds of praise and thanked him for unintentionally saving him.

"Well, I guess I'm glad nobody is bothering you now," He shrugs his shoulders, "But me being your ex? That's unrealistic" 

Jeonghan is about to let Seungcheol know that it was believable enough to scare the line guy away, but he's quiet when Seungcheol leans forward suddenly, speaking to his ear.

"I would never let you go" 

He has the gall to walk away right after, leaving Jeonghan to wonder  _ what the hell does that mean?  _

He can't even go following Seungcheol to ask, he's been standing in this line waiting for over half an hour and he still needs to pee very badly, he's not going to leave his spot.

Or he could.

Too late, the bathroom door finally swings open and some drunk guy comes out tumbling, giving Jeonghan an apologetic smile before he gets lost between the people at the party. And well, Jeonghan still needs to pee, maybe sprinkle some cold water on his face too.


End file.
